The Safest Children: the 76th Hunger Games
by Golden Warrior Eagle
Summary: One year after Mockingjay, the final Hunger Games are about to commence. 24 Capitol children are about to enter the arena. Nothing has changed but their president, until now. We have a victor!
1. Introductions

Introduction

The 76th Hunger Games will be the last. The districts won't suffer…the Capitol will. Their children will be forced to leave the luxuries they have to train and hopefully survive.

24 children from the 3 'sections' will go.

Sections

The 3 sections of the large Capitol are the Rich (also called Palace), Poor (also called Shack), and Middle-Class (also called Dome).

The Shack really aren't poor, but they all go to public schools, they don't have Avoxes, they don't go to the arena vacations, and they can't afford overdoses of cosmetic surgery. The parents are usually average workers at shops.

The Dome mostly go to public schools, sometimes take vacations, and often have minor cosmetic surgery done to them. Their parents are business workers or travel agents or anyone who works in a cubicle or office.

The Palace live like royalty. Private schools are all they will attend, each house has one Avox servant, they can spend half the year away, and sometimes look very alien. These people are Gamemakers, business executives, some district escorts, and people directly related to past presidents.

4 boys and 4 girls from each section are going into the final Hunger Games to fight.

Appearance Alterations

In the Capitol, there are age restrictions to certain alterations. You can dye your hair at any age. No changing your eye color until you're 13. No tattoos until you're 14. No skin dying until you're 16. No implanted gems or decorative cuts until you're 18. No extra tails, ears, eyes, or anything else until you're 21.

People from the Palace usually jump on these alterations as soon as they can.

Other Stuff

Training is extended from 3 days to 7 days so they can really put on a show.

The Gamemakers are past Victors, giving the kids a worse chance of any moment of peace.

Their escorts are usual escorts, their mentors past Gamemakers.

There's no volunteers. Who would volunteer?

Form

And it's an SYOT! So here is your form, and I will need bloodbath tributes.

Remember, these people are from the capitol.

**Basic-**

Name:

Age (12-18):

Gender:

Section of Origin:

Personality (at least 4 sentences):

Appearance (detailed):

**Rate from 1-10 (1 is low, 10 is high)-**

Aim:

Strength:

Speed:

Agility:

Likable:

Smart:

Attractiveness:

**Family-**

Mom (include job):

Dad (include job):

Siblings:

Pets:

**Others-**

Fears (at least 2):

Short history summary:

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaction to being Reaped:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Training Strategy:

Talent Shown to Gamemakers:

Chariot Outfit (anything that will get sponsors):

**Optional-**

Mentor:

Idea for Arena:

Alliance?:

Romance?:

Idea for Arena Outfit:

Sponsors

How you get points:

Submitting a tribute: 6

Submitting a bloodbath tribute: 9

Reviewing a chapter: 2

The things you can get will be posted with the final tribute list.

Ending

Please submit your tributes, I'm really excited to get started!


	2. Tribute List 1

These are the characters I've gotten so far, with a brief description for each one.

Palace

M: Asher Rhone (17) Conceited, rich, greedy, the epitome of a palace boy, without noticeable alterations to make it seem like he was born perfect.

M:

M:

M:

F: Seraphin 'Finn' Grace (15) Sweet and forgiving, she really would do _anything_ for her little sister, wouldn't she?

F: Kate Bolevard (13) Literally changed her own name through her rebelling attitude. Her best friend is an Avox, and her family is ashamed of her. But she's too strong to die…right?

F: Persephone Kalos (18) The typical palace girl, covered in fake things. Any relative of the late Snow will make her the Gamemakers target, and no one wants a dangerous ally.

F: Indigo Leigh (16) The Gamemakers daughter had no chance of being saved from these games, but will her tough exterior save her from harm?

Dome

M:

M:

M;

M:

F: Kilani Evans (14) A perfectionist who wants to see a fair amount of gore. Her large inventory of knowledge may keep her safe in the arena.

F;

F:

F:

Shack

M:

M;

M:

M:

F: Aspen Fray (16) If you can crack her shell, you will find a true friend. She's down to earth and only opens up if you've proven yourself worthy.

F: Alana Cerna (16) She's sarcastic and fast on her feet, but her mischievous nature isn't promising her many allies.

F:

F: 

So clearly I need more! Also, if I change something about the way your tribute looks, I'll run it by you first.

For people who didn't specify, what on your tribute is altered? Something should be on each one, society pretty much says so. So if you don't put something, I will.

If I moved your tribute it's either because A) they fit better there, or B) I ran out of palace girls.


	3. Tribute List 2

Palace

M: Asher Rhone (17) Conceited, rich, greedy, the epitome of a palace boy, without noticeable alterations to make it seem like he was born perfect.

M: Nolan Crethios (17) Impulsive and simpleminded. Always got what he wanted, and wouldn't ever stop to think of another.

M: Scotty Wood (16) _**Bloodbath **_Sort of creepy, hitting on girls who are NOT interested.

M:

F: Seraphin 'Finn' Grace (15) Sweet and forgiving, she really would do _anything_ for her little sister, wouldn't she?

F: Kate Bolevard (13) Literally changed her own name through her rebelling attitude. Her best friend is an Avox, and her family is ashamed of her. But she's too strong to die…right?

F: Persephone Kalos (18) The typical palace girl, covered in fake things. Any relative of the late Snow will make her the Gamemakers target, and no one wants a dangerous ally.

F: Indigo Leigh (16) The Gamemakers daughter had no chance of being saved from these games, but will her tough exterior save her from harm?

Dome

M: Rigel Kuiper (17) Nice, funny, someone easy to get close to. He covered himself with constellations. He wants to avoid violence, but he will do anything to get back home.

M: Dashiell Hailer (14) Nerdy and socially awkward, with a dangerously good memory. Knows and lives by 'every man for himself'.

M;

M:

F: Kilani Evans (14) A perfectionist who wants to see a fair amount of gore. Her large inventory of knowledge may keep her safe in the arena.

F; Rita Sweet (18) A palace girl that lives in the Dome, a snob that hates people who keep to their natural looks.

F: Esa Naveen (16) Generally wants to be alone and is hostile towards new people. She's determined, and will never go down without a fight.

F: Emerald Camry (13) A talkative risk-taker who loves to ask questions. Her strong worded opinions come out before she even tries to stop them, which can make her hard to warm up to.

Shack

M: Tawny Maier (14) _**Bloodbath **_Vocabulary is his thing, not street smarts. He refuses to fight at all, and already knows he won't win.

M;

M:

M:

F: Aspen Fray (16) If you can crack her shell, you will find a true friend. She's down to earth and only opens up if you've proven yourself worthy.

F: Ryea Jonesey (13) A determined Avox who won't let his disability get to her. She loves shiny things of any nature, and though she can't speak, is random at times and a little loopy.

F: Ali Balaqua (15) A tall natural beauty shunned from her lack of alterations, like many. Love horses and friends. But those intriguing games she's always watched never held as much interest as they do now.

F: Aurora Williams (14) The girl who doesn't know who to stay out of detention, or hold back a rude comment. But dyslexia and her complete distaste for some people could bring her down.


	4. Final Tribute List and Sponsor Points

M: Asher Rhone (17) Conceited, rich, greedy, the epitome of a palace boy, without noticeable alterations to make it seem like he was born perfect.

M: Nolan Crethios (15) Impulsive and simpleminded. Always got what he wanted, and wouldn't ever stop to think of another.

M: Scotty Wood (16) _**Bloodbath **_Sort of creepy, hitting on girls who are NOT interested.

M: Kyrie Elson (17) He won't change for anyone, but that could be his downfall.

F: Seraphin 'Finn' Grace (15) Sweet and forgiving, she really would do _anything_ for her little sister, wouldn't she?

F: Kate Bolevard (13) Literally changed her own name through her rebelling attitude. Her best friend is an Avox, and her family is ashamed of her. But she's too strong to die…right?

F: Persephone Kalos (18) The typical palace girl, covered in fake things. Any relative of the late Snow will make her the Gamemakers target, and no one wants a dangerous ally.

F: Indigo Leigh (16) The Gamemakers daughter had no chance of being saved from these games, but will her tough exterior save her from harm?

Dome

M: Rigel Kuiper (17) Nice, funny, someone easy to get close to. He covered himself with constellations. He wants to avoid violence, but he will do anything to get back home.

M: Dashiell Hailer (14) Nerdy and socially awkward, with a dangerously good memory. Knows and lives by 'every man for himself'.

M; Sparkles Jewel (12) He's a fashion freak in a 12 year old boy.

M: Nick diLaurentis (16) He's nice and popular, at least most of the time. Sometime he flirts, and sometimes he gets really mad, but it's not too often.

F: Kilani Evans (14) A perfectionist who wants to see a fair amount of gore. Her large inventory of knowledge may keep her safe in the arena.

F; Rita Sweet (18) A palace girl that lives in the Dome, a snob that hates people who keep to their natural looks.

F: Esa Naveen (16) Generally wants to be alone and is hostile towards new people. She's determined, and will never go down without a fight.

F: Emerald Camry (13) A talkative risk-taker who loves to ask questions. Her strong worded opinions come out before she even tries to stop them, which can make her hard to warm up to.

Shack

M: Tawny Maier (14) _**Bloodbath **_Vocabulary is his thing, not street smarts. He refuses to fight at all, and already knows he won't win.

M; Xetraver Booe (13) He's sweet and very technologically smart. He's not very good with people because he's shy.

M: Autumn Dream (17) He is an unchanging boy with a soft spot for kids, and he doesn't care what anyone thinks of him.

M: Braxlin Zeric

F: Aspen Fray (16) If you can crack her shell, you will find a true friend. She's down to earth and only opens up if you've proven yourself worthy.

F: Ryea Jonesey (13) A determined Avox who won't let his disability get to her. She loves shiny things of any nature, and though she can't speak, is random at times and a little loopy.

F: Ali Balaqua (15) A tall natural beauty shunned from her lack of alterations, like many. Love horses and friends. But those intriguing games she's always watched never held as much interest as they do now.

F: Aurora Williams (14) The girl who doesn't know who to stay out of detention, or hold back a rude comment. But dyslexia and her complete distaste for some people could bring her down.

Sponsor Items

Every day of the Hunger Games, everything goes up one point.

**Food-**

Pack of Crackers- 6

Pack of Nuts- 8

2 strips of beef jerky-9

Piece of Fruit- 8

Fruit Basket (6 pieces)- 16

Meal for 2- 15

Meal for 4- 25

Bottle of water- 15

**Medicine-**

Burn Ointment- 15

Sleep Syrup- 14

Weak Poison Treatment- 18

Strong Poison Treatment- 22

2 small bandages or 1 large bandage- 17

**Clothes-**

Tank top- 11

Long sleeved shirt- 17

Shorts- 13

Pants- 19

Sandals- 9

Boots- 16

**Weapons-**

Small knife- 9

Large knife- 14

Bow- 6

3 arrows- 6

5 arrows- 9

Spear- 12

Sword- 15

**Others-**

Flashlight- 14

Tent for 1-2- 15

Tent for 3-4- 23

Box of 5 matches- 9

Box of 10 matches- 17


	5. Palace Reapings

The park in the Palace had a melancholy air to it. A few people sat around or walked the small trails.

A 17 year old boy with vivid green eyes and shaggy blond hair held the hand of his red haired girlfriend. He leaned in and kissed her, and the emotion between them was so strong.

A young girl with light brown curls spun in circles down the trails. People looked at her with disgrace.

A 12 year old girl with fire engine colored hair swung in the park while a similar looking 15 year old laughed behind her.

A very tall boy with dark brown hair sat on a bench with a 12 year old girl, smiling and talking together.

On the large platform, two large glass bowls were filled with slips of paper. People tried to ignore them. It was hard though.

Eventually, when it was noon and everyone was divided into sections, even the young Avoxes in their white tunics, it began.

A familiar face to the palace people stood on the stage. Her name was Hermione Eveline. She had pure white skin with pink eyes and magenta hair. Her lips were ruby red, and she wore a silk blue top and gauzy white skirt. By palace standards, she was gorgeous.

Behind her sat other familiar faces, ones the people of the Palace weren't sure they liked.

Gale Hawthorne sat next to Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. The three main faces of the rebellion who brought this fate upon them. However, on Gale's lap sat a little girl, only 6 years old. She was precious and talked quietly with her brother.

Peeta stood up and spoke of the reasons they were there. The bottom line was revenge.

Hermione breathed deeply and reached her hand into the girl's glass ball.

"Indigo Leigh!" A 16 year old with blond hair and indigo eyes, with vine tattoos covering the much skin you could see around her tight corset and tutu.

Indigo was a Gamemakers daughter, and she did not seem shocked at all as she walked to the stage.

"Kate Bolevard!" The 13 year old girl who had spun around the trails began to move. Her eyes were a natural hazel, her skin its natural shade with a light spattering of freckles. She wore a baby blue party dress with colorful dots, something uncommon as a dress up and go out outfit.

Kate was smiling as she walked to the stage, but the rebellion leaders saw the shock and fear in her eyes.

"Persephone Kalos!" President Snow's 18 year old granddaughter started walking, fury blazing in her dimly glowing eyes. Her hair was dyed rainbow colors, and her lips were a constant blood red. She wore a short black dress and red heels.

She was clearly as angry as Snows only granddaughter ever had the opportunity to before. Before she could open her mouth and scream, Hermione reached her hand back in quickly.

"Kayla Grace!" The 12 year old that was swinging earlier shakily moved forward. President Snow's niece. Another voice rang out.

"NO! NO!" Her 15 year old sister ran and beat her to the stage. The older girls violet eyes met Kayla's green ones. She wore a plaid skirt, lilac blouse, and navy blue blazer with riding boots. Her face was contorted with pain and her eyes began to fill with tears.

Kayla was keeping herself from crying, and just kept her gaze locked on those purple eyes.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Seraphin Grace." The 15 year old said. Katniss looked away from the crowd for a minute before she composed herself again.

The girls were taken to the Palace's Town Hall and their families who didn't have to go through the male reapings went after them.

Hermione went into the male reaping ball. "Scotty Wood!"

A 16 year old boy with red hair to his shoulders, pale skin, and tattoos like purple freckles all over his skin. He wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

Scotty was confused and a little bit scared as he went up to the stage.

"Nolan Crethios!" A 15 year old with very dark blue hair in a very short ponytail with pitch black eyes and a tattoo of barbed wire around his neck. He wore a simple black T-shirt and dark gray jeans.

Nolan was storming up to the stage unlike Scotty's slow walk.

"Kyrie Elson!" The 17 year old who sat on the bench talking to his sister moving swiftly to the stage, his blue eyes grateful. He wore a simple white button-up shirt, black dress pants, and a blue tie.

Kyrie seemed upset and happy at the same time. He met the 12 year old girls eyes he was talking to earlier and smiled.

"Asher Rhone!" The boy who has kissed his red headed girlfriend angrily walked out of his group. He wore a white polo and dark jeans.

Asher was so angry.

Then people dispersed, and the boys were whisked into the town hall.

Indigo

My mom was crying, her cheek gems wet. My dad didn't really know me too well, so he offered no words of advice.

That was all it was until they were pulled away, and a tall boy with black hair and a mockingjay on his shoulder walked in. Kai, and Morrow.

Kai was the leader of the Capitol rebel group, and my best friend. Morrow was the mockingjay who met me every time I jogged through the trails.

Seeing Kai triggered so many emotions that I broke down. He wrapped his arms around me and Morrow perched on my head.

Just before he left, Kai gave me a necklace with a charm modeled after flame. When he went, I saw the tall boy and the mockingjay, my personal image of true hope.

Scotty

My mom was crying, it made her ugly.

I was so bored. I played with my grandma's old diamond studded gold ring, my token.

I was SO bored. So I waited until I was allowed to leave, and I was gone.

Kate

The only people that came to see me were my older sister Hyrencent who was 19, who did NOT want to be there, and my best friend. My Avox Neve.

Neve and I had a few simple hand signs, but none that conveyed my sadness for leaving her. So I braided her pretty red hair like I often did, and she tied the lace green bow I always wore into my curls.

Hyrencent ignored me, just like my brothers or other sister would have. They didn't like me, and neither did my parents. Why else would they make me hide every time someone came over? My name was Kate now, not Xenadragina. It wasn't punishment. I preferred it.

Neve and I exchanged sad looks as they pulled her away.

Asher

Baila was crying, her beautiful hair in a curtain around her face. She was so beautiful. I comforted her, and gave her the diamond ring she was always meant to have. If I came back, I would be married. In return she gave me a thick gold necklace.

My 19 year old sister, the complete know-it-all, entered as Baila left. I felt all of my happiness leave.

"What do you want?"

"I can't come say good-bye to my baby brother?"

"No."

It went like that with my parents too. Then I was dragged onto a train.

Persephone

I did not deserve to go into these games with such lesser, stupid people. My parents and I talked about how stupid it was.

I didn't take a token, I had too many pretty things to choose from, and my sponsors would keep me alive to come back.

My other friends who loved my style said good bye to me to.

I just hoped the games didn't take anything away from my sexiness.

Nolan

My 7 year old sister Alina sat on my lap. She never said a word. She wasn't mute, but she sure acted like it. And she was creepy.

My parents were both looking into the distance like they couldn't believe what happened.

Eventually, I couldn't stand Alina on my lap. I pushed her off in a snap decision.

As I left, I could feel her staring at me.

Seraphin

"Finn, you shouldn't have to go." Kayla said quietly.

"It would be worse if it was you." I pointed out. She nodded slowly.

My mother cried, my father was rotting somewhere because he fought the rebellion. My horse Elliot was nervous and would never settle unless I returned.

My little sister felt guilty that she wouldn't die.

I just hugged my mother and sister until the Peacekeepers pulled me away.

Kyrie 

Libby sat on my lap. She was too big, but I would never tell her so while she felt so bad.

My mom and dad were there with our white husky Lacey.

We talked and hugged and Libby cried.

After my mom and Libby left, my dad stayed behind. He handed me a gold necklace. We locked eyes and nodded at one another.

He turned and left, and I entered a train.


	6. Dome Reapings

**Sorry about the wait! My computer lost the file when it was almost complete and then I was angry and very uninspired. But here it is!**

Viola Trace, the new escort for the Dome, uncertainly got ready for the day. Her hair was purple-pink, and she pulled it into an updo. Her green eyes were filling with tears. The place she grew up in would sacrifice its children today.

She went into the medium sized park, slowly ascending the stairs. Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Posy sat in their respective chairs.

Posy jumped off her brother's lap and ran to Viola. She jumped and wrapped her arms around the escort. "Your hair is so pretty!"

"Thank you." Viola said shakily. She pried the girl off of her and Posy giggled, skipping back to Gale and springing up a conversation.

It wasn't yet one o'clock, but people were filling the park.

A 16 year old girl with green hair was throwing a rusty throwing knife into a tree. It was illegal, but today, no one cared.

A 16 year old boy with auburn hair was flirting with a pretty girl.

A 12 year old boy with dyed purple hair and a purple jumpsuit was examining people.

The Avoxes in their white robes shook.

Viola shook her head, trying to clear it, and told Peeta it was time.

Peeta gave a speech, and Katniss said very few words.

That was her cue. Viola's hand went into the boys large glass ball.

"Sparkles Jewel!" Had she drawn a girls name? No. The 12 year old with dyed hair was coming up to the stage, shaking, his green eyes darting around.

"Rigel Kuiper!" He was 17 with curly dark hair and silver eyes with constellations of tiny stars tattooed on his tan skin. He wore a nice black tuxedo with a dark blue tie. His face crumpled in shock but he worked to compose himself. A girl in the 14 year old section began crying.

"Nick diLaurentis!" The 16 year old boy who had been flirting came up. His eyes were a natural shade of hazel, and he wore a leather jacket, white shirt, black pants, all in all average clothes. His face screamed that he was both worried and mad.

"Dashiell Hailer!" 14, average skin, and dark blue hair with lines of gold streaking through it. His eyes were mismatched, one red and one blue. He was tall and lanky. He wore black dress pants, a blue dress shirt, and a yellow tie.

"Sucks that I have to go with these morons, huh?" Then he laughed like he had said a joke.

The boys were grabbed and taken away. Voila went for the girls orb.

"Rita Sweet!" She was 18, and very angry. Her hair was cut to her chin with pink on the outside, blue on the inside, which corresponded with her tight pink top and turquoise blue skirt. Her eyes were green and burning with anger. Her bright red lips opened to speak and Viola dived quickly for another name.

"Esa Naveen!" The 16 year old girl with the green hair and knives walked up. Her knives had mysteriously vanished and her red eyes look around calmly. A dress of dark blue silk hugs her waist and the end flutters at her knees.

"Kialani Evans!" She was only 14. Her hair was auburn, held back in a ponytail with green ribbon, and her eyes were green and overflowing with tears, a few of which slipped out. A strapless silk green dress exposed a tattoo of a silver owl. She tried to smile while she wiped away her tears.

"Emerald Camry!" She was 13, which made some sigh in sadness. Her hair was blood red with blue tips, an almost rebellious thing. Her eyes were dark green and there were thick black swirl patterns drawn all over her hands. A simple black tank top and skinny jeans made her outfit. Her face kept going between a small smile and a sad glance.

The girls were lined up in front of them and then whisked away. Family of them and the boys ran after them, wanting their final five minutes.

Sparkles

My mom hugged me and told me she believed in me. My mom was so pretty, and had a respectable job, a boutique owner. Unlike my unfashionable dad who doesn't work.

My dad's part in my good-bye was to give me my token. Black gloves with purple tips, the first thing I ever made. When I won, my dad better dye his hair.

Rita

My mom and dad told me how disappointed they were in that stupid escort, and I agreed heartily. Especially on the issue of her looks. Honey, white skin is completely out!

Paris, my 13 year old sister came next. Her red hair shimmered and her gold eyes shone. We talked about the latest fashions and she gave me a necklace of mine. Thick gold with rubies. I thanked her and she was off.

Rigel

My dad gave me advice. My mom cried. Both of them seemed to believe in me, but my dad paid attention to the tributes who had returned from the games. My mom gave me my token, my silver bracelet that said 'Orion, Dorthea, Rigel, Opal'.

Once they left, Opal entered. She was crying during the reaping. Her slightly reflective hair was almost completely white from the room. She traced a few constellations on my arms and was then pulled away from me.

Esa

I left my knives in a tree. I hoped a kid wouldn't find them.

My mom cried and my dad looked close. My mom was telling about when I was younger and happier as she handed me a mass of jade and silver. I shook it out. My mother's favorite necklace.

My shell melted for a fraction of a moment before re-hardening as I saw my parents and realized what I meant to them.

Nick

Jessie was crying, but I couldn't yell at her. She's only 6. Mom held Jessie and Dad wasn't there. He was in army fatigues somewhere, cleaning up the very last of the Capitol affairs.

Jessie stuck her hand towards me, dad leather bracelet dangling form her fingers. I plucked it off of her and slid it onto my wrist.

They left and my thoughts strayed to hoping there would be some hot girls in the games.

Kialani

My parents sat across from me. My mom shimmered with body glitter fresh from her boutique.

My mom sighed and reached over and dropped something in my hand. I didn't look at it. I just reached over and told them both goodbye.

They left and I looked at what she gave me, A silver owl necklace. I smiled and prepared myself for mine and many others demise.

Dashiell

Mom examined her nails, asking me what I that of the newest dirt she'd uncovered, Something about Katniss Everdeen. I didn't listen.

Dad stood awkwardly off to the side. Just before her left, he dropped a piece of paper into my hand. A business card. Thanks Dad.

Emerald 

The twins hugged my sides. They were only 8 years old. Soon they ran to my parents. Alexi's pink hair contrasted Mom's blue hair, but Erik and Dad both had brown hair.

My mom would be a mentor this year, she was a Gamemakers assistant, after all.

Cole and Angelina stopped by and gave me a locket with a picture of the three of us.

Suddenly I was pulled away from my friends and taken onto a long train.

**About sponsoring, starting the Chariot Ride chapter, you can start buying what your tribute will get at the Cornucopia as long as it fits their strategy. If they end up dying in the bloodbaht, I will message you and you can either withdraw your purchases or give them to another tribute of you choice. **


	7. Shack Reapings

The Shack escort looked ready to go to a funeral. June Bug's wavy black hair was loose and silky, her purple eyes shimmering. She wore a long black skirt and blood red tank top.

The four from District 12 seemed to ignore her, though the little girl did sneak peeks at her every now and again.

People in the Shack took advantage of their oversized park. They were more in tune with nature than those in the Palace, generally.

Katniss seemed confused by all the trees, trails, and grass. Like she thought the whole Capitol was like the Palace, skyscrapers and metal.

A few people were gathered in the park, doing whatever they enjoyed, hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

A tall 15 year old with long blond hair managed to ride a black horse into the park. She dismounted and patted its head affectionately.

A 14 year old boy with pale skin and long black hair had his nose stuck in a book.

A 14 year old girl with waist length brown hair and multiple ear piercings was running very quickly along the trails, blowing off steam.

The few Avoxes of the section were huddled together in their white tunics.

Then in was 2 o'clock. It was time.

Peeta stood, said a few words, then sat back down. Little Posy wished them all luck.

Then June reached into the girls reaping ball.

"Aspen Fray!" She was 16 and rather simple with wavy dark brown hair, green eyes, and light freckles. A knee length green dress was her reaping outfit, and it easily displayed the name 'Mabel' on her wrist. Her face was covered with shock for a second before it was straight and calm again.

"Ali Balaqua!" The girl with the horses dispersed from the crowd, her horse passed to a nearby adult. Her eyes were light brown and she was thin and long-legged. A blood red dress and dimly glowing pendant made up her reaping outfit. At first she was shocked and horrified, but then her pendant glowed stronger and her face lit up.

"Aurora Williams!" It was the running girl. Her eyes were a shade of chocolate and her skin was tan and freckled. Everyone knew her; she was the 'stupid' girl, fast but a grade lower than all other her age. She wore a plain white dress with a black belt and was both shocked and thoroughly pissed off.

"Ryea Jonesey!" She was 13 with very long blond hair, large blue eyes, and most shockingly, a long white tunic. An avox. She looked only 10, and the tears trickling down her face didn't help.

After that shock, it was the boys' turn.

"Tawny Maier!" The 14 year old with the book approached, his book gone. His eyes were green and we wore black jeans and a blue sweatshirt.

"Xetraver Booe!" 13 with curly light brown hair and speckled green eyes, he had rectangular glasses and a crisp polo shirt. He didn't move at first, but eventually dragged himself towards the stage.

"Braxlin Zeric!" A 16 year old with crystal blue eyes partly obscured by his blond hair walked closer. His eyes were outlines with black, like the mask of a superhero. He wore a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants. His mouth was pulled into a smirk.

"Autumn Dream!" He was 17 with stuck up black hair and had a lean build. His skin was tan, at least all the skin you could see around his outfit of a plain blue T-shirt and dark jeans. His head stayed high.

Then they were all taken to the library, the only available place for good-byes.

Aspen

Little 8 year old Mabel sat on my lap. My sweet mother had tears in her eyes, and my kind father had his hand on mine. I told them how much I loved them before they were pulled away from me.

Pierce came in next. He was truly my best friend, one of the few who tried to get past my 'shell' as Pierce put it. He gave me a beaded bracelet. My token.

Tawny

Shayd was sad. He would have volunteered if he wasn't 19. Kayta was quiet about the whole thing. Later, Yvonne came in.

Yvonne was the love of my life. Lyre was the love of hers. She wished me good bye and handed me her bracelet of beads.

Then she kissed my cheek and left me confused.

Ali

My horses were in the library, and I groomed them with my fingers. Shade, who I rode to the reaping, and Tommy, who was chestnut with white ankles.

My mother and father talked to me about strategies I might use. I told them outright I loved them and that I would come home.

Xetraver

My mom told me to stay the same in the arena. I knew what she meant, of course. I've seem some good people turn into monsters on my TV screen.

My parents were only poor shopkeepers. "If you come home, we will work as hard as we can to get you a pet." A dog, like I'd always wanted. It's sad and illogical, really, how much that made me want to return.

Ryea

The only person who saw me was my mother. No one else cared. My mother had my hair, and it glinted dimly under the lights.

She handed me a knife, a knife with no sharp edge. It was just like plastic, but shiny. I looked at her curiously, but of course there was no response. There hadn't been for 2 years now.

When she left, I stared at the shiny surface of my fake knife, hoping I didn't run into my brothers at the Training Center.

Braxlin

I would have to find a high point, something heavy maybe. Or I could find rope a set up a human snare.

Wylie had tears in her lilac eyes, and my mom was crying. My dad was nervous and jumpy. Wylie told me how she knew I would trick them all into their deaths.

Aurora

Sally, 10, and Tyler, 8, stared up at me. Gizmo the cat meowed for attention in my lap. My lawyer dad and marine biologist mom had always been disappointed in my dyslexia.

I had always taken care of Sally and Tyler when Mom and Dad worked late. Their big eyes looking up at me, begging me to come home, were my inspiration. When they were taken away, I clutched my earrings and decided I couldn't die.

Autumn 

My job as a gamemaker analyzer suddenly seemed horrible as I look my siblings in the eyes. With my parents gone, I was all they had left.

Snow was only 5, and he climbed into my lap, telling me why this was wrong. Summer told him to calm down in her way that made it seem like you had to listen to her, and she was only 10.

"Ms. Gilly said she could take care of you for as long as needed." I told them, keeping any tears back for them. Before they left, I told each of them how much I loved them. When they were dragged away crying, I glanced at my gold watch, the only thing I would have left of home.

**There it is, the last reaping. I'm starting the training next chapter. I have a couple things to ask. 1. If you have a tribute, what is their strategy for the arena? 2. Who do you think is the most of a threat of all the tributes? **

**Alliances are being planned and romances and bloodbath deaths. Here are your sponsor points, you can start buying what your tribute will get through reviews now. If I missed your name or gave you the wrong amount of points let me know. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 14**

**IronyIsAPain: 6**

**Chesire0663: 6**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 15**

**miZaru667: 15**

**lastsacrifice: 6**

**magsislam: 6 **

**dralil11: 6 **

**FlyingBoppers: 6**

**KialaniEvans: 8**

**Crazy-forever: 6**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 6**

**Mockingjay99: 6**

**WendyBooePrescott: 12**

**TeamGlimmer: 12**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 6**

**Fate Kashigo: 6**


	8. Chariot Rides

**Katniss**

As Head Gamemaker, I made sure these kids wouldn't get out easily. The final touches were being put on the arena to end all arenas. There were no expenses; this was the last Games, after all.

Every time I thought I might be doing something wrong, I thought of Prim. The guilt vanished immediately. They all deserved to pay.

**Brielle Dark, a stylist**

All of us stylists were shown our tributes and told to create them an outfit.

Rigel Kuiper was mine. I began sketching, waiting for his arrival.

**Kayla Grace, Seraphin's sister**

They were showing the chariot rides tonight. There were two tributes to a chariot still, but we were told they most likely wouldn't match.

The Palace came first.

Indigo had a short red dress and short black wings with high black boots. Her partner, Kyrie, was shirtless with white pants and huge white wings. A halo floated above his head.

Next chariot. Kate wore a ball gown covered with insane colors and brightly colored ribbons in her hair. Asher was next to her, also shirtless, with black pants and thick gold lines drawn all over his chest and arms.

Persephone looked nice in her long dress that continually changed colors and silver stilettos. She seemed disgusted by Scotty in his black tux with red streaks and black streaked through his hair.

The last palace chariot, and I knew who would be on it. Seraphin, in a silver dress with a laurel around her head and butterflies flock around her. A golden mist slowly encases her. The boy next to her, Nolan, was dress as a vampire with a long cape and black outfit with red accents.

I stared at Seraphin for as long as I could.

**Opal Kuiper, Rigels sister**

The Dome chariots were arriving.

Rita, in all her jerk-ness she'd shown me, wore a tight black dress with sparkly makeup and black feathers in her hair. Sparkles was next to her in a President Snow classic, the same style of tux and blood red accents.

Kialani had a strapless black dress with long translucent red and blue swirls coming 4 feet out of the back. Nick was in black skinny jeans with thin black lines making intricate patterns all of him.

Emerald stood still in her very short ruffled silver dress with her red hair curled. Dashiell outshone her in a black suit covered with glowing lines.

Esa had a flowing white dress with long white wings and her green hair straightened and braided and pinned. Next to her was my brother, with lights on every single tattooed star, making him light up like a Christmas tree. He also wore a white shirt and pants, but it was hard to even notice that.

**Summer Dream, Autumn's sister **

Only the Shack rides were left. Snow sat next to me as we waited.

Ali wore a long flowing green dress, green shawl, and gold tiara, like a nymph. Tawny was next to her with a black body suit that went between black and purple subtly.

Aurora wore a white dress that faded into gold with a chunky diamond necklace. Braxlin in purple pants, gold shoes, and gold wristbands, a genie.

Ryea was in a shiny tongue costume, and she looked very uncomfortable. Next to her was Xetraver in a gold jumpsuit that look rather liquidy with reed and blue threads through it.

Aspen was in a dress made of emeralds, bringing out her eyes and sparkling beautifully. But next to her was my brother, dressed in black with mockingjay wings that slowly flapped behind him.

Snow tugged on my arm, he was tired. I tucked him in, and together we fell asleep.

**Posy**

Gale said I could go into the training area as long as he was with me. So I took him by the hand and went in.

So many weapons hung on the walls, with target and dummies around them.

Another large area had books, wood, and plants in it. Gale told me it was survival skills.

There was a track, weights, a boxing ring, and a large swimming pool.

I was a Gamemaker now. I had to know what they did. The arena was partly my idea, and I was very proud of myself.

I had to leave then because it was far past my bedtime.

Gale picked me and tucked me into bed, just like he always used to. Before everything was ruined.

**Now the fun begins! Training, and then the games! **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 18**

**IronyIsAPain: 6**

**Chesire0663: 8**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 21**

**miZaru667: 15**

**lastsacrifice: 8**

**magsislam: 8 **

**dralil11: 10 **

**FlyingBoppers: 6**

**KialaniEvans: 8**

**Crazy-forever: 8**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 8**

**Mockingjay99: 8**

**WendyBooePrescott: 16**

**TeamGlimmer: 12**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan:8**

**Fate Kashigo: 10**


	9. Training

**This is all 7 days of training. Short, but shows a little bit more of the characters and what alliances are formed. A few romances as well….**

**Enjoy!**

**Training Day 1- Esa**

I would not go towards the knives. I would NOT go towards the knives.

Instead I would focus on other things, like starting fire or actually knowing what I could eat.

My hair was down again, and I was wearing this unflattering black jumpsuit. It was worth it though to see Sparkles pulling at his uniform like it was toxic.

I tried to stay away from the others while I worked. Hide my skills, don't make any ties to anyone I don't want to hurt.

**Training Day 1-Asher **

I began showing off anything I could. Spear throwing, knot tying.

Whenever the fire starting station successfully made a fire I had to look away. _It wasn't my fault. I didn't know. I should've know. _

_Hazel…_

No. An abandoned house shouldn't have anyone in it. She shouldn't have been there in the first place. It was 3 years ago.

I turned my thoughts to Baila and threw another spear.

**Training Day 2- Rigel **

I had an ally already. Kyrie. When I asked what he could really do, he shot a target dead center with an arrow. He's trying to hide his skills though, to make him seem like less of a threat.

Kyrie and I agreed that we would work on survival tactics. My eyes were drawn to the hand-to-hand station where Seraphin was slowly learning how to take down people. She was picking it up rather quickly, too.

She saw me watching me. As she walked closer I was mesmerized by her wide violet eyes.

"I like the constellations." She said. All I could do was smile at her.

**Training Day 2- Ryea **

They'd cut my hair a little bit. It only brushed my elbows now.

I was trying to learn a weapon. I was getting okay at the very shiny little knives when Kate walked over to me.

"Hello." She said pleasantly. I just nodded; it was all I could do anyway.

"I like you. You seem really nice, and I don't care that you're an Avox." She said this all very matter-of-factly.

When she corrected my hand position, I knew for a fact I had an ally. It was the first time in two years I had anything close to a friend.

**Training Day 3- Aurora **

I watched Nick flirt with all the girls. It almost made me laugh.

My arrows whizzed one after the other, straight into the dummy's vital organs. Autumn was next to me, sword fighting a dummy. He ended up decapitating it with a smooth swipe.

Nick approached me soon. "You're pretty good at that." He said.

"I try." I responded. He grabbed me by the waist and spun me to look at him. For a second, I was swimming in his hazel eyes. Then I pushed him away, laughing, and turned back to my archery.

**Training day 3- Sparkles **

These outfits were horrible! What was I, District sludge?

Maybe if they put some sparkles and tightened and loosened certain spots.

I painted over my face with 'in' colors. Blue and purple. This was undoubtedly the best way to spend my week.

**Training Day 4- Persephone**

These outfits were horrible! I suppose it didn't matter though, everyone else was stuck with them too. I threw a few knives lazily, sitting down.

Then I went over to the jungle gym and just went in and out of the bars, showing off my flexibility.

None of these idiots would ever see me coming.

**Training Day 4- Kyrie**

I was with Rigel and his new girlfriend, Phin, at the edible plants station. We only had 3 days left to master these things. Phin picked them up pretty quickly though.

Ali was becoming good friends with Seraphin and managed to get into our alliance.

I liked having her around. She was nice and kind. Maybe these Games wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Training Day 5- Emerald**

Okay. Building a tent could be important. Gathering food definitely would be. What haven't I done yet?

I went over to hand to hand, picking up a few useful notes while appearing amateur. Good. That's what I had to do.

I didn't have any allies yet, which was sad, but I might not ever have any.

Just to keep myself happy, I went to the camouflage station and painted designs on my hands again.

**Training Day 5- Scotty**

Oh yeah. Lifting this much was sure to get me chicks. Maybe I could get a few days out of some stupid Shack babes before moving on to better things.

I still had a few days to convince them all of my pure amazing-ness. They would all fall for me soon.

**Training Day 6- Indigo**

I don't like people. But I had an ally. How Kialani thought I would be a good ally, I wasn't sure. I'd been hiding my weaknesses by doing nothing too impressive.

She was only 14, but we both shared a common skill. Knives. We would be a deadly pair when armed.

1 day left, and I felt ready.

**Training Day 6- Nolan**

I was a pro at first aid and snares now. I could get by on edible plants. Weapons weren't necessarily my thing, but I could survive anyway.

I was alone with no allies. Indigo and Kialani were destined to make my life hell in the arena, I could already feel it.

1 day left, I could only hope I was ready.

**Training Day 7- Ali**

The last day of training. My pendant glowed dimly with excitement and nerves.

Seraphin and I made good partners. Her boyfriend Rigel was nice and strong too. Kyrie was smart and fast, picking up easily the survival skills we would need. And me? I brushed up on a few weapons for a brief period so not to cause distraction then spent my time at the tactic stations as well.

I had a good feeling about these games.

**Training Day 7- Braxlin **

I had been watching them all very closely. I worked to blend in and appear as nothing special. They would regret not noticing me in the end.

Indigo and Kialani were both strong, but not loyal to each other. Aurora and Autumn had gotten closer, strictly friends, and Nick kept lurking around them. I smelled a future alliance.

With all the training and learning they were doing, I would have the last laugh. I would win the Hunger Games.

**Next will be the Private Sessions, probably in Posy's point of view because I rather like Posy. Did your view on anyone change? I wanna know!**

**This is short because I want to hurry up to the Games.**

**Once again, what you get your tributes now is what they get at the Cornucopia and here are the current points. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 20**

**IronyIsAPain: 6**

**Chesire0663: 14**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 23**

**miZaru667: 15**

**lastsacrifice: 10**

**magsislam: 8 **

**dralil11: 12 **

**FlyingBoppers: 6**

**KialaniEvans: 8**

**Crazy-forever: 10**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 8**

**Mockingjay99: 12**

**WendyBooePrescott: 16**

**TeamGlimmer: 14**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 14 **

**Fate Kashigo: 12**


	10. Gamemaker Sessions

**Posy**

The tributes were going to do their private sessions now. I learned all of their names and knew who I liked. Gale said they may or may not win. I was on Gale's lap and I could see the scores easily.

All the Gamemakers would write a score, all but me, and a screen would average them out and I would get to see it.

The first boy entered. Scotty ate from a bucket of berries, the right bucket, and then camouflaged one arm. 4.

Indigo ran quickly and threw a few knives, then bent backwards and touched the ground with her palms. 5.

Nolan showed his skill with edible plants and slashed and fixed up a dummy. 4.

Seraphin flipped across the stadium before grabbing onto a tree branch and standing up in it. Then she somersaulted down and sprinted to our wall, looking at us expectantly. 7.

Asher threw spears and sliced things with swords. 6.

Persephone wove her self through tree branches and landed square on her feet. 4.

Kyrie made a good snare, backed up about 100 feet, and shot an arrow straight into it. 8.

Kate grabbed a few spears and threw them then running in between the moving targets. 7.

The next section was the Dome. Sparkles painted his skin and tampered with his outfit by using one of the knives. 2.

Emerald stood about 300 feet away from a cloth dummy and threw a single dagger, landing it right on it's heart. 9.

Dashiell threw a sword into a dummy. 5.

Esa ran through the small obstacle course and immediately hit a few dummy heads his knives. 8.

Nick lifted weights and threw a spear at a target. 6.

Rita threw a knife, hitting the outside of a target. Then she sat back and painted her face with greens and browns. 3.

Rigel lifted several weights and threw them. 5.

Kialani found a moving target and hit it with a knife. 7.

The last section was Shack. Good. I was getting bored.

Braxlin created a snare and stuck cables into the electricity outlets that connected to it. He triggered something and ran before it was set on fire. 10.

Ali hit a target with an arrow and sliced a dummy clean in half with a sharp sword. 6.

Xetraver ate certain berries while smashing others. He then proudly wrote something on a piece of paper. When he showed it to us, it was 10 different victors and how they won their games. 5.

Ryea slashed open a few dummies. 5.

Tawny tied some intricate knots and just barely hit a target with a slingshot. 4.

Aspen shot moving targets, stationary targets, and dummies with arrows. 8.

Autumn ran very quickly around and around the stadium and stabbed a dummy on the fly. 6.

Aurora shot all the targets she saw with a bow and arrow then ran to collect all the arrows. 9.

The tributes were all done and I was tired.

Gale told me it was time for bed. I put on a robe and got tucked in.

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of arrows and knives.

**I think I'm going to skip the interviews. Because I want to start the games very badly. So don't throw rocks at me if I don't do the interviews. That means next chapter is the Bloodbath! **

**Sponsor points! I subtracted the points spent on items as well. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 7**

**IronyIsAPain: 4**

**Chesire0663: 16**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 25**

**miZaru667: 15**

**lastsacrifice: 5**

**magsislam: 8 **

**dralil11: 16 **

**FlyingBoppers: 6**

**KialaniEvans: 8**

**Crazy-forever: 10**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 8**

**Mockingjay99: 14**

**WendyBooePrescott: 20**

**TeamGlimmer: 14**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16 **

**Fate Kashigo: 5**


	11. PreGame Night

**This isn't the games, but next chapter is. **

**Seraphin**

Tomorrow morning could be my last. I didn't want to think like that, but I couldn't help myself.

Kayla had watched my chariot rides and seen my score of 7, I was sure of it.

I don't know where the building was, but it was surrounded with plants and a large field. So I sat on a bench with Rigel by my side. He held my hand and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"We'll make it through this." Rigel said quietly.

"No we won't. The arena will kill one of us and the other will live in misery." I responded, out of character for me.

"Have fun being miserable." Is all her said before he kissed me. It was fast but meaningful. I had Rigel. That's what mattered.

**Aurora**

Sitting on the roof should not have been an invitation. It was dark and I felt slightly depressed. That didn't mean Nick had to find me.

He sat next to me quietly. "The Games are tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Do you even have an ally?"

"Autumn."

"Do you want another one?"

"Not really."

"Come on!" He whined. "I could help. I'm strong, you're good with weapons, I didn't pay attention to whatever the hell Autumn can do, we'd make a good team."

"Fine." I gave in. An extra ally couldn't hurt, right?

**Sparkles**

The morning brought me a new outfit. A dark green short sleeved shirt, black pants, combat boots and a zippered gray jacket.

It wasn't good enough. The combat boots should be shorter than mid-calf and the jacket should be longer than mere waist length. And dark green? Disgusting.

I boarded the helicopter and sipped on some water.

**Indigo**

The outfit was a default, boys and girls had the same.

My nerves were strung tightly and I forced myself to drink water, it might be my last for a while.

After close to an hour in the lush helicopter, we landed and I was dropped into a metal room. Someone was in there. They pushed me into a tube.

Very slowly, the platform rose. I went through my plan. Meet Kialani, pick a direction, and go.

The legendary voice rang out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 76th and final Hunger Games!"

**This is it. The last chapter before the games. Last chance for Cornucopia items. I might give them small stuff, a pack of crackers or a pair of socks. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 7**

**IronyIsAPain: 6**

**Chesire0663: 18**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 27**

**miZaru667: 15**

**lastsacrifice: 5**

**magsislam: 10 **

**dralil11: 3**

**FlyingBoppers: 6**

**KialaniEvans: 8**

**Crazy-forever: 10**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 12**

**Mockingjay99: 16**

**WendyBooePrescott: 22**

**TeamGlimmer: 14**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16 **

**Fate Kashigo: 7**


	12. The Games Begin

**Aspen**

The platform rose and the first thing I saw was the glint of the Cornucopia. It wasn't overflowing, but it had some things.

60, 59, 58

Behind the Cornucopia was a large white castle, the doors wide open. We were floating. The castle was on a floating island.

45, 44, 43

8 bridges led away from it leading to 4 different colored floating spheres. The spheres had to be several miles square apiece, and the bridges were only 2 feet wide, though they had handrails.

30, 29, 28

I directed my feet to the castle. I just had to get inside and hide.

20, 19, 18

I saw different alliances meeting eyes.

10, 9, 8

What was in those spheres?

5, 4, 3

The last numbers approached.

2, 1.

**3rd person**

Persephone wrapped her hands around Scotty's neck. The boy slowly turned purple and died.

Seraphin and Rigel took off together toward the green sphere. After getting a sword Ali went after them. Kyrie followed after picking up a bow and 3 arrows.

Aurora took a knife and caught Rita with it. Rita twitched on the ground before dying. Nick took off after her with a spear, Autumn behind him with a sword. They went into the gray sphere.

Emerald went towards the white one, clutching a small knife coated with blood, and Tawny lay by the Cornucopia bleeding.

Without knowing Emerald went that way, the three other 13 year olds also went to the white sphere.

Sparkles went for green, Asher went for gray, and Nolan went for blue.

Indigo and Kialani went for the blue sphere and Persephone went that way as well.

Dashiell was going to the green sphere, tripped and grabbed the handrail with both hands. He screamed and fell, his hands black and charred. His pulse stopped entirely.

In the castle, Aspen huddled in the top tower. Esa found herself a small knife and curtained bedroom.

Braxlin looked under the island. Under the floating island hung ropes with a platform in the middle. Carefully, because he isn't the best climber, he shimmies onto a rope and gets onto the 10 foot by 10 foot platform.

The tributes had dispersed. 4 were dead.

**Kate**

Ryea and Xetraver were right behind me. I just went for the white dome.

I fell through the white curtain that covered the opening. Immediately I was cold. I cupped my hands and picked up a bit of snow.

Ryea pointed beyond my head. We were at the base of a mountain, and most of the place was covered with snow. A few goats with short shiny horns roamed.

Ryea nodded at me and Xetraver didn't do anything. Together we marched on, looking for a place to stay.

**Nolan**

I fell through a blue curtain and splashed into warm water. Some got into my mouth and I almost gagged. Salt water.

10 feet away from me was a big island, with two smaller ones to the sides. A tree was on the shoreline covered with 3 inch long bananas. Were they safe?

I heard strange hooting noises and decided to form a plan and find a place to go.

**Nick**

Aurora accepted me. She accepted me! Maybe I should have focused on where we were going, but I was happy.

Aurora crashed through a gray curtain and we all landed in dirt. Looking around, a few old buildings were around. No one was there, nothing looked functioning.

We were in a ghost town 100 feet away from a castle.

**Ali**

Seraphin and Rigel chose the green sphere. I pushed a curtain to the side and stepped into long grass. A little rabbit was next me. It tried to bite my ankles, but only put bite marks in my boots. It made a sad face and hopped away.

"Ali!" Seraphin yelled. She had a hand on the very things that might win me the games.

Phin found a Pegasus.

**What do you think of the arena? Everything on the sponsor catalog is now one point more expensive. **

**In case you were wondering, you can sponsor other people's tributes if sya, your dies. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 7**

**IronyIsAPain: 2**

**Chesire0663: 8**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 5**

**miZaru667: 17**

**lastsacrifice: 5**

**magsislam: 10**

**dralil11: 5**

**FlyingBoppers: 6**

**KialaniEvans: 8**

**Crazy-forever: 12**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 14**

**Mockingjay99: 16**

**WendyBooePrescott: 12**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 9**

**RIP: **

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone **

**Rita- Killed by Aurora **

**Dashiell- Electrocuted **

.


	13. The First Night

**Thanks WendyBooePrescott for my 100th review!**

**Seraphin**

Ali's face lit up when she saw the winged horse. She practically skipped over to it.

With Ali taking care of the Pegasus, I looked around. This place was filled with green hills and a few trees. I could see at least 2 other winged horses as well.

Were all of these strange spheres different biomes? I would figure it out later.

Rigel took my hand and Ali's sword. He started running, taking me with him through the hills. We came across a place with three trees close together.

"New base?" He asked. I nodded and we ran back to find Ali and Kyrie very close together, Ali talking about her horses at home.

I smiled at Rigel. He grinned back and threw Ali her sword. She looked up with a start and Kyrie caught the handle.

"Come on, we found a place to stay." I told them. Ali swung a leg over the Pegasus and nudged it forward. They were very tame, it seemed.

We went back to the very small grouping of trees and went over our supplies. Ali's sword, Kyrie's bow and arrow, and little golden berries hung sparingly from the trees.

It began to get dark, and four cannons sounded. So few…the Gamemakers would make up for that later. I was positive.

Ali told me she and Kyrie could go hunt and she might get another Pegasus on our side. Rigel and I agreed. He leaned against a tree and I curled against him. We fell asleep in peace.

**Autumn **

This wasn't my ideal alliance, but I would manage. It wasn't my ideal place to stay, either. Aurora scouted in a dilapidated house and found it to be empty of anything.

So we hid in it during the night, and we saw flashes of fire outside.

Then next morning Aurora took her bow and arrow and set off, Nick trailing behind her with a spear.

I heard Aurora scream and Nick shout. I ran outside to see a wolf coming at them. But not just a wolf. A _burning_ wolf.

Aurora shot at it with an arrow, hitting its side. It came at her, angry. It was knocked to the side with Nick's metal spear but Aurora was still burned. When it went for Nick I ran it through with my sword.

Slowly, it limped away and died.

A few crystal tears ran down Auroras face and she tried to keep herself strong. The left sleeve of her jacket was burned off to her shoulder with only frayed threads showing there ever was a sleeve there. The skin underneath was red and festering and blistering. It looked very painful.

I handed Nick my sword and picked Aurora up. She didn't weight very much and I easily carried her back to the house. The whole time she was saying she didn't need me to help, but I ignored her.

Once back, she sat on the floor. Nick went back out to look for food. An hour later, I was very worried.

**Ryea**

Xetraver snapped a branch off one of the few pine trees. He began picking off the needles and putting them in a pile.

"We need matches for fire." He said. The cold was trying to tear through my jacket. I shivered harshly. Kate got close to me and we huddled close to Xetraver while he continued to pick off needles. He said they would make good fire fuel if we had any matches.

I was silently thankful for the thick socks under my thick boots and the jacket and long pants.

I could swear I saw a flash of dark green eyes in the dark before they disappeared.

I tried to alert Kate, but by the time I pointed the eyes were long gone.

**Persephone**

This was nice. It was warm, even in the dark, and had a good view, like I deserved. Tiny bananas were filling up my stomach. I'd already eaten 5.

A hooting noise got closer and closer. Not hooting, but howling. Not howling, but screaming.

Out of the trees shot a screaming monkey. It had four arms and four legs all with three sharp claws and very sharp teeth.

The monkey went for me, still screaming. It swung onto my banana tree and kept getting closer. I ran.

Dodging branches and plants, I kept running. I tripped, landing on my face, my eyes filled with sand.

The monkey ripped open my side with its claws. Desperate, I pulled on a few claws, actually pulling some out. It gave me a 'WTH' look and ran away.

I grabbed my side, trying to keep in the pouring blood. I would not die. I would not die.

Maybe if I convinced my mind, I could convince my body.

My sponsors would surely love me enough to help. I looked into the sky and said plainly 'Help me'.

Now it was a deadly waiting game.

**It's a bit short, the first day is over. Who do you think is the best competitor? **

**Here are the sponsor points! Everything is still one point more expensive. Every day of the games it goes up more. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 7**

**IronyIsAPain: 2**

**Chesire0663: 10 **

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 7**

**miZaru667: 17**

**lastsacrifice: 5**

**magsislam: 14**

**dralil11: 7**

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 8**

**Crazy-forever: 14**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 16**

**Mockingjay99: 18**

**WendyBooePrescott: 14**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 9**

**RIP: **

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone **

**Rita- Killed by Aurora **

**Dashiell- Electrocuted **

**Injured:**

**Aurora- Burned**

**Persephone- Bleeding **


	14. The Second Day

**Aurora**

Autumn sat by me while we waiting for Nick to return. Eventually he did, carrying a silver bundle.

He revealed a small tub or something. "This was right outside the door."

He opened it and the room smelled like a surgical room. Medicine. Kneeling next to me, he smeared cream on my burn. I almost screamed at the pain. 5 seconds later, I sighed with relief.

The relief went away as soon as Nick said there was a possibility this gray sphere had no food in it. As the sun rose dread settled in all of us.

**Esa**

I scouted out my castle, thinking I was probably the only one in it.

I heard a scuffling in the topmost room. Pushing back the velvet curtain, I saw Aspen sitting on the bed, looking out the window. She heard me come in and quickly spun around.

She backed herself against the wall. Aspen had no weapon, and fear blazed in her green eyes.

I had my knife out, waiting. "You're not attacking me." I said.

"You're not trying to kill me." She responded.

"I could." I said plainly.

"Or we could be allies." She suggested.

"And have the castle?" It wasn't a bad idea, certainly.

Aspen stuck out her hand. Not in attack but in a handshake. I debated, then locked my hand in hers.

**Braxlin**

The sun came up, and all I needed was a sort of cable or wire. Then I could finish my plan.

I chewed on a few crackers I snatched from the Cornucopia. My platform had some water, beef jerky, crackers, and an extra pair of socks.

None of the idiots in the spheres would make it out of this arena outside of a coffin.

**Kialani**

Indigo gathered a few bananas, and we each ate one. Hunger was already starting to set in, and thirst as well. The water around here was all salty.

I had a broken off branch and a sharp sea shell. My job was spear making.

"Kialani." Indigo called calmly. I went to her, holding my completed spear, as well as my half finished one.

She was looking at a trail of blood on the sand. Indigo started walking along the crimson path. After 15 minutes of walking, we came across a horrible sight. The thing that identified her was her rainbow colored hair. Her side was ribbons, and her chest had three scratches across it.

Persephone was slowly dying before us.

She glared up at the two of us, despite her laying her own blood.

"I was supposed to kill you." She ground out. "I was supposed to live."

"A lot of things are supposed to happen." Indigo said quietly. "You carrying on your grandfathers DNA is not one of them."

Persephone seemed to bit her blood red lip. "He did the right things."

The cannon shook me.

Then her eyes rolled back, and she fell into a never ending sleep.

I flashed my eyes to Indigo. "My friend Kai led the Capitol rebels.

She is the one who paid for Snow's mistakes."

"Your friend led that?" I remembered the whispering of a rebel group in the capitol, even the Palace.

"Yes." She almost said something else, before saying, "I don't like people. I shouldn't be in an alliance. But you did this. Why would you put me in this situation?"

"I wanted an alliance." I admitted quietly. "I'm smart, but not as brave as you. I don't much like people either."

She sighed and went back to our camp with me on her heels.

My jacket was already peeled off under the heat in this island, so my hand easily traced over my silver owl tattoo on my shoulder. My owl necklace was around my neck.

Indigo's vine tattoos wove around her fingers to her elbows. A necklace with a fire shaped charm swung around her neck. Her T-shirt hiked up a bit in the back and I saw a mockingjay.

"We both like birds." I told her. "You like mockingjays, I like owls."

"So?" She said harshly.

"We have something in common."

"Not much. We're not anything alike."

"We don't have to be."

**Rigel**

This was insane. I was on the back of a winged horse Ali rounded up. Seraphin's beautiful violet eyes encouraged me from 2 feet away. Ali never seemed more at home, and Kyrie never seemed more enthralled by Ali.

A cannon sounded and all four Pegasus' hovered. Ali and Seraphin nudged them forward. The girls' were good with horses.

Kyrie and I saw a small figure lying on the ground motionless, with a few rabbits chewing on booted ankles.

Ali held her sword and Phin held her newly gifted bullwhip. Kyrie tilted his Pegasus so that its wing whapped Ali in the head. She turned angrily and Kyrie gestured to the figure on the ground.

Ali elegantly turned with her Pegasus so she was almost directly above the person. Then she dropped her sword. The cannon rang out almost immediately.

I watched it land and bury itself in the chest of the figure and scare away the boot-eating bunnies.

Ali tilted towards the ground, slowly descending. Phin did it too, and I tried to copy what she did. I sort of crash landed near Phin, watching the sunlight glint beautifully in her red hair.

A much less beautiful red sight met my eyes. Sparkles Jewel was lying flat on the ground with a sword jammed into his torso. His eyes were open and wide, his mouth bloody and gaping. It hurt to look at him. He was only 12.

Ali took a deep breath and got her sword back. While Ali carelessly cleaned the sword in the grass, Seraphin shuffled closer to the corpse. She gently closed his green eyes.

She closed her eyes and got back on her Pegasus. When we reached base and Ali got to work keeping the winged horses there, Seraphin hugged me tightly. I wasn't complaining, but she began crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"He has her eyes, Rigel. He has her eyes and they were dead." She whispered between sobs.

"Who's eyes, Phin? What are you talking about?"

She tried to compose herself. "Sparkles. He had the same color eyes as Kayla. Looking at him like that, with his eyes all glassy and dead. It could have been Kayla. If I didn't volunteer, it would have been Kayla."

For the most of the day, Phin seemed almost trapped in her own mind. She cried very now and then, and it pulled on my insides to see her like that.

Ali just shook her head, and Kyrie tried to avoid her and collect the golden berries we knew were safe because the horses ate them.

I just took deep breaths and tried to think of how I could ever live without Seraphin, or let her live without me.

**There it is. A new alliance was made, a fragile one at that, a fragile alliance was strengthen, and most importantly 2 tributes are gone. My sympathies to crazy-forever and ThornyRoseIsTrue. **

**Here are sponsor points. Everything is now two points more expensive, as well. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 9**

**IronyIsAPain: 6**

**Chesire0663: 2**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 6**

**miZaru667: 21**

**lastsacrifice: 7**

**magsislam: 16**

**dralil11: 9**

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 8**

**Crazy-forever: 14**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 18**

**Mockingjay99: 20**

**WendyBooePrescott: 16**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 11**

**RIP:**

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone**

**Rita- Killed by Aurora**

**Dashiell- Electrocuted**

**Persephone- Killed by mutt monkey**

**Sparkles- Killed by Ali **


	15. A scream in the Night

**Here is your challenge. Complete it and earn 5 extra sponsor points! Go to missbeccaaa's profile and her story 71 years. On the 2nd chapter, review the following.**

**1. Aphrodite Gleam**

**2. Lex Slawson**

**3. **

**4.**

**5.**

**In slots 3-5, put whoever you like from the chapter other than those two. Please? Do that and let me know so I can give you the points! Yes, this is so a tribute of mine that I really like will live longer. If you read it, hopefully you'll like her too.**

**Now that that's over with, the chapter! **

**Emerald**

It was the 2nd night already. The snowy mountain was growing dark and the group of three shivered in a huddle. Kate seemed to be on top of the Avox girl, and the boy turned up his face and asked for matches.

He probably wouldn't get any matches. I hadn't. All I had was an extra shirt, the only one in the pile, and a small knife. The half full cornucopia was clearly another way to get back at the Captiol. Because _clearly_ the innocent kids deserve it.

I retreated back into my small cave I worked to get all the snow out off. My extra shirt was wrapped tightly around me. I agreed with Kate. Matches would be helpful.

I had a dead goat in my cave. I took his razor sharp horns as extra weapons, but I had no way to cook the meat and being poisoned would not be a good way to die.

Maybe I could still get out. I had three knives, essentially, and a food source that I only needed matches to cook. As far as I knew, we were the only four people in this sphere.

Maybe I could still hope.

**Asher**

This ghost town had nothing for me. No food, no water. Two days had gone by, and I was thirstier than I had ever been.

I left the gray sphere and crossed a bridge and passed theh castle and cornucopia which still had a few things in it. I dived into the gold and found a single pack of crackers, extra socks, and an empty water bottle. There were other socks in there, and a few strips of beef jerky that I took.

I turned around to see where I should go. My eyes widened when I saw Braxlin behind me. He was smiling widely. "I've got you. I knew I would win."

I ran. Braxlin grinned even wider. He waited a few seconds, then ran after me.

I had to go home. I couldn't die here. I had to go back to Baila. I was going to marry Baila.

The lack of food and water was getting to me. I couldn't run as fast, and my vision blurred in the middle of a bridge.

Braxlin shoved me into a handrail and as I felt the electricity pouring through me, I screamed. I screamed Baila's name. She needed to know I was thinking about her.

The last thing I heard was Braxlin's smooth voice.

"That _is_ powerful."

**Indigo**

Kialani was sleeping. She looked even more innocent then usual. I knew how dangerous she was with a knife, but she looked nice to me.

She seemed to get me earlier, but I didn't want her to. Kai could understand me. Kialani shouldn't.

If we had knives we could really make a difference. Three people gone today, and several hours left. I heard the weird screaming that came from those monkeys in the trees.

I could almost swear I saw someone on the other island. I shook it off, waiting until Kialani woke up. We could investigate keep myself clean, I took off my boots, socks, and T-shirt and jumped into the warm water.

For the next hour or so I completely relaxed for the first time in a long time. I just thought of my best friend Kai and my mockingjay Morrow.

I was home.

It didn't matter that I was in a place where seven people had died. I was in the water, Kialani trusted me, it was warm, and I wasn't as hungry as many.

I was home.

**It's a little bit short, but the important stuff happened and I wanted to get this out to you. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 11**

**IronyIsAPain: 8**

**Chesire0663: 2**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 8**

**miZaru667: 21**

**lastsacrifice: 7**

**magsislam: 18**

**dralil11: 11**

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 8**

**Crazy-forever: 14**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 18**

**Mockingjay99: 22**

**WendyBooePrescott: 18**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 11**

**RIP:**

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone**

**Rita- Killed by Aurora**

**Dashiell- Electrocuted**

**Persephone- Killed by mutt monkey**

**Sparkles- Killed by Ali**

**Asher- Killed by Braxlin**


	16. The Third Morning

**Remember the story I advertised last time? Yeah, I'm doing that again. Three chapters were just put up in the past day, and I wold like you to review the same thing as last time. **

**1. Aphrodite Gleam**

**2. Lex Slawson**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Again, fill the last 3 slots with whoever else you like from the chapter. Also, only Aphrodite is mine. **

**For each of the three chapters you review this to, you get 2 points. With a normal review to me, that is 2 points as usual.**

**Here's the story. **

**Kyrie**

The cannon boomed in the night. Asher's face was projected into the sky. Then the sun rose slowly in the fields.

A silver package with three arrows landed on me, like a hint to do something.

Ali rose early and went over to the Pegasus'. She found hers and petted it. I watched her, still pretending to sleep. I watched the suns rays catch her long blond hair. Her brown eyes twinkled.

She was tall and beautiful. She was kind and caring. My feelings for this girl were insane.

The winged horses were eating the few golden berries. Her eyes were trained on them.

I vowed not to change myself. Thinking Ali was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen wasn't changing myself. I was sure.

In my brain, images of Ali and me together formed. Her tall frame and long blond hair contrasting my dark hair and athletic build.

Ali took a sword and stabbed herself a sharp toothed rabbit. I don't know how she planned to cook it though.

I watched her through lidded eyes for a while longer.

"By the way," She said randomly at one point. "I know you're awake Kyrie."

**Nolan **

I was so thirsty. The water here was so salty. The bananas were good though.

I was really just on the beach. I hadn't seen anyone for 2 days.

My stomach was full, but my throat was so dry.

I wished I could just go home. 16 more had to die before I could though. For the past few days I had been in the trees, but earlier today I craved sunlight and impulsively went out of the protective palm trees.

It was a mistake.

The back of my head was grabbed forcefully and my face was shoved into the salty water.

My oxygen was running out, and I couldn't hold my breath anymore.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I drifted peacefully away.

**Indigo**

I heard the cannon and I wanted to give myself the same fate. I just drowned an innocent. But I had to. I had to.

I had to go home to Kai. I had to protect Kialani. Kai, Kia. Kai, Kia. It wasn't a hard decision when I thought about it logically.

But nothing was logical anymore. It might never be again.

**Emerald**

I could see them slowly freezing. Warm animal blood on my hands acted like gloves. I was ashamed that I had eaten raw and bloody meat. But it was survival.

My optimistic attitude leached away with the cold.

I kept my eyes trained on the three. I could join their frozen misery much like my own, but then I would be weakened.

A foreign roar echoed through the sphere. It rattled and boomed, frightening me and the other three.

Xetraver stood up, and Kate helped Ryea into the same position. The all looked around uncertainly.

Something horribly human, yet horribly inhuman came into view. It was covered with long white hair and had to be taller than 10 feet.

Kate screamed and Ryea looked like she wanted to. Xetraver just ran. The girls froze, but soon followed him. Attracted to the movement, the hairy creature sprinted after them very fast.

It was faster than them. What I saw was terrifying. Ryea was scooped up and snapped in two as easily as a pretzel stick. The cannon shot immediately. Her blood flew and the Thing ate her. Kate and Xetraver escaped. Where they thought they were going was a mystery.

The Thing was blood all over its face shambled off again. It passed me.

I sighed in relief. I could live another day.

**Yay. Death. It depresses me so much to write these things. Couple of questions for you.**

**Where should Kate and Xetraver go? **

**Who should have a POV next chapter?**

**Who is your favorite character, or who intrigues you the most?**

**Sponsor points! Everything is three points more expensive now! **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 13**

**IronyIsAPain: 13**

**Chesire0663: 2**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 13**

**miZaru667: 21**

**lastsacrifice: 7**

**magsislam: 18**

**dralil11: 16**

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 13**

**Crazy-forever: 16**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 20**

**Mockingjay99: 22**

**WendyBooePrescott: 20**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 13**

**RIP:**

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone**

**Rita- Killed by Aurora**

**Dashiell- Electrocuted**

**Persephone- Killed by mutt monkey**

**Sparkles- Killed by Ali**

**Asher- Killed by Braxlin**

**Nolan- Drowned by Indigo**

**Ryea- Eaten by Yeti **


	17. Third Day

**Aspen**

Esa had given me a few crackers to eat, but I was so hungry I wanted to collapse.

Esa had been distancing herself from me even more than what she was. She never spoke to me, and she kept turning her knife over in her hands.

But she saved my life, so I stuck around.

I was still slowly waking up. Esa was walking towards me. I opened my mouth; ready to tell her good morning, when a glint of silver caught my eye.

She flicked her wrist and a knife was buried in the center of my chest. I saw sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Aspen. Only one can get out."

Black swam across my vision and my warm blood was pouring over me.

Esa left the castle and I felt the whole world disappear.

**Esa**

I took my little knife and ran away from the castle, heading onto a bridge.

A little silver parachute falls onto my head. I sit down and eat the apple like it's the only thing I'd ever eaten.

I shouldn't have felt bad, Aspen had to die. Had to die so I could live.

A pair of hands landed on my back.

"How would you like to be my second kill?" A voice hissed. I turned quickly.

My eyes met crystal blue. Braxlin. A sly grin stretched across his face. He was this year's madman. I knew it by the look in his eyes.

He stepped back and looked me up and down. "I do like to see who I'm going to kill." He commented.

"Braxlin, don't." I managed to get out. He just grinned wider.

As his hands reached for me again, I slashed his right arm open with my knife. He howled in pain and stepped back again. My knife found its way to his left thigh, slashing that open as well. He screamed again, and then looked at me with fury.

"You'll pay for that." He growled. He disarmed me and got my knife into my arm stomach. Then his hands were laid on my shoulders and shoved me back into a railing. I felt my body spasm and writhe.

As the electricity found its way to my brain and the blood abandoned my body, Braxlin took my knife and the last thing I saw was his devilish smile.

**Kate**

Ryea was dead. Ryea was dead. I was starving and cold, but Ryea was eaten by a horrible monster. It was pleasantly warm in the blue sphere, and almost as soon as we entered, a cannon went off. Xetraver and I went into the rainforest. I kept my spear tightly by my side.

Xetraver happily took a banana off of a tree. He offered it to me.

I didn't question if it was safe, I didn't care. My stomach had been denied food for three days and it wasn't about to wait any longer.

The fruity taste brightened my whole demeanor until I remembered what happened. The 10 foot tall hairy monster, the screamless expression of Ryea.

She wanted to scream. She should have been able to scream.

Another cannon sounded.

While Xetraver and I ate bananas, I let a few crystal tears fall down my face.

**Autumn**

I watched Nick and Aurora go from tolerating each other to getting very close. It was sweet, in a way.

A silver parachute reached me. Inside was a large, fresh banana.

I brought it to Nick and Aurora. Together we divided it into thirds. That was the only food we had had for three days.

Our bones were visible.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else and see what are in the other places." Aurora suggested.

Nick heartily agreed and they both looked at me. I sighed.

"Fine." They both smiled and began to walk out of the gray sphere.

The only question was, what would we find?

**Rigel**

Ali and Kyrie acted a bit awkward around each other, but I hardly noticed. I was too busy watched Seraphin run her fingers through her Pegasus' mane. She was so beautiful and kind.

No one could compare to her. I took her free hand and led her away.

"What's wrong?" Her violet eyes were wide. I brushed her red curls behind her ear. She caught my hand and smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her. It was pure bliss. It didn't matter that 3 cannons had already gone off that day. It didn't matter that we were both hungry.

All that mattered was the two of us.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Knock it off, I'm squeamish." Ali protested. Phin giggled and I laughed with her.

Ali proved she wasn't squeamish because she held three dead rabbits.

"Got anything to cook these?" She asked. Phin shook her head. Kyrie was cleaning off his arrows. Were the bunnies his kills?

Phin lit up and grabbed my hand. She drug me to the Pegasi and hopped on one.

"Now get on yours." She pressed. I did, and both winged horses took off.

"We'll be back soon, Ali!" Phin yelled. Ali looked at us disappointedly.

I couldn't care less.

**Posy (don't freak out, just read)**

I'd been watching the games from inside the control room. Watching Katniss like this was terrifying. She was filled with the hunger for blood.

I clung to Gale every time a death happened. I didn't want to look. Gale let me bury my head in his chest.

Katniss was once so beautiful and happy. She lost how beautiful she was in the control room. It left her every time one of her fingers set off a trap.

**There was the chapter! I've started pulling deaths from a hat because I like all of the characters left and I didn't want Aspen or Esa to die, but the hat said so!**

**Remember, sponsor items are now 3 points more expensive.**

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 7**

**IronyIsAPain: 15**

**Chesire0663: 2**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 15**

**miZaru667: 21**

**lastsacrifice: 9**

**magsislam: 20**

**dralil11: 18**

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 13**

**Crazy-forever: 16**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 22**

**Mockingjay99: 24**

**WendyBooePrescott: 22**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 5**

**RIP:**

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone**

**Rita- Killed by Aurora**

**Dashiell- Electrocuted**

**Persephone- Killed by mutt monkey**

**Sparkles- Killed by Ali**

**Asher- Killed by Braxlin**

**Nolan- Drowned by Indigo**

**Ryea- Eaten by Yeti**

**Aspen- Killed by Esa**

**Esa- Killed by Braxlin**


	18. Third Night Fourth Morning

**The end is pushing T, I apologize for any offense, please don't throw rocks at me. **

**Kialani**

Indigo had gone to get more food. I watched the sun set, and my eyes slowly close in peace.

I liked it here. It was warm, my bare feet dangled in the warm water, and I wasn't hungry.

I wasn't cautious enough. I didn't hear the footsteps in the sand. When I did, it was too late.

A boy stood. I couldn't remember his name. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and must have been about 16. His jacket and pants were ripped with blood showing and still slightly oozing. The alarming thing was the small knife coated in dried blood resting in his hand.

I started to run, but of course there was no time. His wrist flicked and I heard him laugh as the knife buried itself in my stomach. He pulled it out, and I looked away from my own intestines.

He still laughed. I heard a screech. Indigo. Indigo shouldn't fight him. All she had were our stick-spears.

My last thought wasn't something admirable. My last conscious thought was how glad I was that I got to die in a warm, peaceful place while watching the sunset.

**Braxlin**

I knew Indigo would be mad. She may even go mad. That would be entertaining, so I let her go, to see how her sanity played out.

I also knew the two 13 year olds were in the blue sphere. They would be fun as well. Especially now that the Avox was gone.

My wounds stung and continued to bleed with small amounts of pus draining with it. I chose to ignore it.

I was sadistic. I was crafty.

I would win the games.

**Emerald**

I was starting to wish I had followed the other two. My stomach was falling in on itself. My body flashed from hot to cold to hot to cold. I had a pounding headache.

Sometimes the whole world shifted or spun before me.

I knew I was sick. Maybe I was even dying. The bloody meat had done nothing for my immune system.

I laid back in peace, hoping for the best.

**Seraphin **

"If you both make it out of here, what happens?" I asked Rigel.

"A happily ever after." He said quickly, before doubting himself. "Sort of."

"Where would we go? Palace or dome?" I was a Palace girl, he was a Dome boy.

"Wherever you want."

"More like wherever they put a Victor Village." I said, rolling my eyes.

No matter what I said, I was envisioning our happily ever after. The vision shattered when I realized two things. The first, that if it happened Ali and Kyrie would not be a part of it. The second, it was impossible.

Rigel seemed to think the same. He grabbed me and we embraced tightly, our lips meeting. Everything left from my mind. Winning, Ali, Kyrie, the winged horses, Kayla, my parents.

All that existed was Rigel. He was so easy to melt into, so easy to trust. So easy to be myself around, and to throw caution to the wind with. As the sun rose, all that existed was Rigel, and I found myself not even thinking about my family's reputation, or that they would care at all.

**I was so sad when Kialani's name came out of the hat. Here are your sponsor points, now 4 points more expensive. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 9**

**IronyIsAPain: 15**

**Chesire0663: 2**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 15**

**miZaru667: 21**

**lastsacrifice: 9**

**magsislam: 22**

**dralil11: 20**

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 13**

**Crazy-forever: 16**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 22**

**Mockingjay99: 26**

**WendyBooePrescott: 24**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 5**

**Angeltears666- 2**

**RIP:**

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone**

**Rita- Killed by Aurora**

**Dashiell- Electrocuted**

**Persephone- Killed by mutt monkey**

**Sparkles- Killed by Ali**

**Asher- Killed by Braxlin**

**Nolan- Drowned by Indigo**

**Ryea- Eaten by Yeti**

**Aspen- Killed by Esa**

**Esa- Killed by Braxlin**

**Kialani- Killed by Braxlin **

**Injured-**

**Emerald- sick **

**Braxlin- Bleeding, on edge of infected **


	19. Slowly, Gently

**The first POV is the 4th day, the 2nd POV jumps to the 6th because everything's been going very quickly. **

**Aurora**

Nick and Autumn were heading into the green sphere, and I followed them.

As soon as we passed through the curtain, you could hear explosions. Panicked, I looked back out. The gray biome crumbled and fell, completely disappearing from the world.

Trying not to hyperventilate, wondering if it would have done that with me in it, I went back into the green sphere. Almost immediately, little rabbits started chewing on my ankles. I kicked them off, seeing Nick and Autumn do the same.

We started walking. We all had weapons so we slaughtered a few bunnies on the way

After maybe an hour, Nick howled in pain. I ran to his side, seeing blood seep out of his stomach, and an arrow lodged deep within him. Autumn was going pale seeing the crimson.

Another few arrows whizzed by us. When Autumn reached out to shield himself, an arrow went clean through his hand. I saw the blood, and I almost puked.

I grabbed Nick and ran, Autumn stumbled after me. The blue sphere was our new refuge. I winced as Autumn and Nick gasped as the salt water infested their wounds. We waded through the water, ending on a small island, a 10 minute swim from the main island.

I could almost hear the boys' cannons now.

**Ali**

When they returned, I knew what they had done. At first, I was horrified. Then I brushed it off and continued taming my Pegasus.

Kyrie had lost 5 arrows to shooting an alliance 2 days ago, and they were injured but not dead.

Seraphin blushed so easily, and Rigel kept smiling. Phin's hair was still ruffled, and her jacket was inside out. I didn't tell her, I just smiled to myself.

After all, any love here was better than no love.

**Emerald**

I was so thin. I felt like disintegrating.

I used to be so happy all the time. Bubbly, sarcastic Emerald. Now I was a hopeless wreck sharing a cave with a goat carcass. 6 days with no food could ruin a person internally.

I wanted to cry. At least I was hydrated. Snow did wonders for that.

I thought I was hallucinating when I saw it. A basket attached to a silver parachute landing outside my cave. The basket was full of fruit!

I counted 6 pieces. I knew my stomach was shrunken and fragile, so I ate a banana and an orange, loving the flavors on my tongue.

Suddenly, I felt better. Someone cared. Someone really cared.

**Kate**

The bananas were disappearing quickly. Xetraver and I had even been relatively bored. That all changed very quickly.

Braxlin, with clear liquid oozing from two large gashes, held a knife. It was coated with dried blood.

We ran as fast as we could. Xetravers eyes met mine, filled with fear. As I looked at him, his eyes rolled back and he fell, a knife lodged in his back.

I screamed. I screamed for Xetraver. I screamed for Ryea. I screamed for my own life.

It wasn't enough. Why would it be? All I did was shout quite a bit. The knife cut my back, but didn't get stuck.

I fell, and a loud hooting overtook me. A terrifying 8 armed monkey was in my face. It took a bite out of my arm and then ran off.

I lay in my own blood. It pooled around me.

I watched it with strange fascination. Slowly, slowly I left this realm and entered another.

Slowly, slowly, I bled. Gently, gently, I died.

**It was very sad. Very sad. But it's not my decision anymore. It's the hats. I was hoping for Braxlin, because he's seriously infected at this point, but I ended up with two innocents. Great. **

**By the way, if you look at the recent deaths on the RIP list, there's a scary trend. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 9**

**IronyIsAPain: 17**

**Chesire0663: 2**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 17**

**miZaru667: 23**

**lastsacrifice: 9**

**magsislam: 22**

**dralil11: 22**

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 13**

**Crazy-forever: 16**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 24**

**Mockingjay99: 26**

**WendyBooePrescott: 7**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 5**

**Angeltears666- 2**

**RIP:**

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone**

**Rita- Killed by Aurora**

**Dashiell- Electrocuted**

**Persephone- Killed by mutt monkey**

**Sparkles- Killed by Ali**

**Asher- Killed by Braxlin**

**Nolan- Drowned by Indigo**

**Ryea- Eaten by Yeti**

**Aspen- Killed by Esa**

**Esa- Killed by Braxlin**

**Kialani- Killed by Braxlin**

**Xetraver- Killed by Braxlin**

**Kate- Killed by mutt monkey and Braxlin **

**Injured-**

**Braxlin- Infection**

**Autumn- Hole in hand**

**Nick- Arrow in stomach**


	20. Sorrowful Day 7

**3 deaths this slightly short chapter! Can you guess who…**

**Aurora**

I knew it would happen. I did. But I didn't want it to. I was forbidding it to.

Mental forbidding does nothing to death.

It hurt to look at him. My soul ached. His auburn hair had fallen away from its fohawk style and his eyes were usually closed.

Autumn tried to help me, but he was fading to. Infection had set in for the both of them.

I knew it would happen. I knew they would die, and I would be alone. I didn't want to be attached. But here I am, attached. They healed me when I was burnt. I had no method to heal them.

No one sent a thing. It would be too expensive, surely. But it still hurt to think that way.

I knew it had happened when Nick's face fell out of a grimace, into a look of content. As a single tear fell from my eye, the cannon shook my bones.

I pushed his limp body into the water, and the slow current pulled him with it.

After only a few more hours, Autumn stopped comforting me. His uninjured hand fell from my face, my hair, and his eyes were sorrowful and glassy.

He was pushed out to sea as well.

Feeling I had nothing to lose, I left the blue sphere, not sure where I was going.

**Indigo**

I saw Aurora, but I let her be. I wasn't after her, after all. She didn't deserve death yet.

But I knew someone who did.

I would hunt down Braxlin as soon as I had a plan. My plan found me.

A beautiful knife found its way to me by silver parachute.

I knew where I was going now. Kai, I just might be coming home.

**Braxlin**

I was dizzy all the time. I still had to kill. I still had to go home.

Pus and blood trickled out of my leg and arm. Some part of me said I was dying, and I hated that part. I couldn't die! It didn't make sense!

I heard bells ringing, and the world kept changing colors. The hoots of muttations disappeared and I couldn't hear the rush of the water.

The back of my head felt pressure, and then something I had never physically felt, maybe my brain, screamed.

Then I was gone.

**Ali**

The day went by quickly with fear. The berries were all gone.

The winged horses ate grass, and we followed their lead, slowly chewing the bitter strands.

3 cannons went off at different points in the day, and each time we guessed who it was, going through who was left. At the beginning of the day, there had been 10. The 4 of us, Braxlin, Aurora, Emerald, Autumn, Nick, and Indigo.

We suspected Emerald was gone. But we were wrong.

Nick, Autumn, and Braxlin. Kyrie looked at Nick and Autumn with a little bit of guilt. He was their killer after all.

Only 7 were left.

Rigel cleared his throat. "I've been thinking. There's so few people left, I think we should spilt apart."

Seraphin grabbed his hand and they met eyes. Kyrie looked at me and nodded.

"Okay." Kyrie said slowly. "What now?"

"Rigel and I will leave, and you two can stay here if you want. We're not allies anymore because there's too few of us now." Seraphin said sadly. It really was too bad, Phin and I were friends.

Seraphin led away her Pegasus, and she and Rigel both hopped onto it.

Kyrie and I could only watch as they flew away.

**Emerald**

I had 2 more pieces of fruit on the 7th day. Three more people died, and I felt even more hope than when I got the fruit basket.

Maybe I could go home.

**Three deaths, 6 deaths to go! The hat is being unreasonable, I apologize. **

**If you answer, you get another point. The question is- who do you want to win, and who do you want to die next chapter? **

**Sponsor Points! Everything is 7 points more expensive now. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 11**

**IronyIsAPain: 19 **

**Chesire0663: 2**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 17**

**miZaru667: 10 **

**lastsacrifice: 11**

**magsislam: 22**

**dralil11: 24 **

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 13**

**Crazy-forever: 16**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 24**

**Mockingjay99: 26**

**WendyBooePrescott: 7**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 5**

**Angeltears666- 2**

**Tribute12maddy- 2 **

**RIP:**

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone**

**Rita- Killed by Aurora**

**Dashiell- Electrocuted**

**Persephone- Killed by mutt monkey**

**Sparkles- Killed by Ali**

**Asher- Killed by Braxlin**

**Nolan- Drowned by Indigo**

**Ryea- Eaten by Yeti**

**Aspen- Killed by Esa**

**Esa- Killed by Braxlin**

**Kialani- Killed by Braxlin**

**Xetraver- Killed by Braxlin**

**Kate- Killed by mutt monkey and Braxlin**

**Nick- Shot by Kyrie**

**Autumn- Shot by Kyrie**

**Braxlin- Killed by Esa and Indigo**


	21. Feast of Sorts Day 8

**Seraphin**

Rigel and I went into the castle to talk and think. Where would we go? Could we ever kill Ali or Kyrie?

The legendary voice of Mr. Templesmith rang out.

"In exactly 1 hour, every tribute will find either something they need or something they desire at the Cornucopia, as well as a note from someone at home. Don't even think about hiding inside of the Cornucopia, because it's disappearing right now. I wish you all the best of luck."

What he said was true. The ground below the golden horn disappeared and it fell into nothingness.

Then Rigel and I had something new to talk about. We decided we would go to the 'feast' of sorts. After we had come to that conclusion, we brought our lips together once again.

He was so beautiful, so familiar. I had already known that I could never live without him, but the knowledge was suddenly so much stronger.

**Aurora **

What did I desire? I wanted Nick and Autumn back, but no Gamemaker could do that.

What did I need? Food. Water. I had weapons, but no food.

I made my way to the center where there was no longer a Cornucopia and waited with my knife at the ready, with Autumn's sword at my side.

If anyone tried to attack me before I had my supplies to stay alive, they would lose their chance.

**Kyrie**

Ali and I decided to get our supplies late. To wait and get them after everyone else was gone.

Our fear was that they might be gone before then. So we waited before the second bloodbath could happen.

While we waited, we said nothing. Every now and then, we locked eyes with so much intensity.

When we locked eyes about the 20th time, I couldn't help it. I leaned in, and our lips met. She wasn't pushing me away, she was kissing me back!

It felt so surreal, but so right.

When she pulled away I saw her confusion. I muffled it with another kiss, hoping it would never be time to leave.

**Emerald**

I went out after what I judged to be an hour. I saw a table coming down to rest where the Cornucopia once was. The warmth in the air was amazing and I knew I would never return to the white sphere.

Aurora grabbed something and bolted off. Everything was in bags, so I couldn't see what she had.

As I went for my bag, I didn't get there in time. The emerald green fabric was splattered with red. My blood.

It took only 3 seconds. 3 seconds before I was nothing. In those 3 seconds I heard the strangled cries of my killer.

**Indigo**

I killed her. I panicked, and I killed a little girl. It was then I realized the true scope of the wrongs done. I grabbed my purple bag and ran.

The tears wouldn't come. I wouldn't let them. I never thought I would feel guilty killing someone. I told myself I wouldn't. But Emerald was so small, and didn't have a chance to defend herself.

Safely back in my blue sphere, I opened the sack to find a large bottle of water and a folded piece of paper.

I opened the paper to find a picture of Kai, and his note for me. He spoke of how he missed me and how the others in the rebellion were rooting for me too. Kai mentioned Kialani once and told me he didn't want me to change.

At that, I turned up my face and spoke directly to the Gamemakers.

"Katniss, what have you become? Peeta, how could you let her? By doing this, you are just as bad as the Gamemakers before you that murdered those close to you? What are you doing? All this is making you is a cold-blooded monster."

I hoped she felt at least some guilt. Then I spoke more softly. "Kai, keep with the group. They need you. You'll change the world someday. I love you."

I sat back and drank some water, quenching my horrible thirst.

**Rigel**

I had 2 large bottles of water and Phin got a sword, but that wasn't the heartbreaking part. I got a letter from Opal, and Phin got one from Kayla.

Each had a picture of them attached. Opal looked happy. Kayla looked just like her sister.

Opal wrote of how she missed me, and how much she liked Seraphin and thought we were perfect for each other. She ended the letter asking me to come home.

Phin cried while she read hers. When she was done she dropped the note and I could see it. Kayla wrote about how Phin didn't deserve this, that she didn't have to volunteer for her.

I did my best to comfort my girlfriend and we drank in peace.

**Ali**

Kyrie and I finally reached the table and grabbed our bags with no problems. Kyrie's had several arrows, and mine was reinforced and held a meal for 2, capitol style with two small water bottles full of orange juice.

As we brought it back to the green sphere, we heard crumbling noises and explosions. The white biome was falling down. Mountains and snow fell with it.

In the green sphere again, Kyrie and I sat down with our Pegasi and ate.

My note was from my mom who mostly talked about the horses and business. Kyrie heard from his 12 year old sister Libby who missed him and said she wanted him back more than she had ever wanted anything.

My final wish was granted. I got to have what might be my last meal, and I got it with Kyrie.

**I feel horrible! My hat is a jerk! So many of you wanted Emerald to win, and my hat went and was a huge jerk about it! **

**Oh well…I guess…**

**Sponsor points. Everything is 8 points more expensive. By the way, I've been realizing that the end notes take up more space than the actual chapter lately. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 11**

**IronyIsAPain: 21**

**Chesire0663: 2**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 17**

**miZaru667: 12**

**lastsacrifice: 13**

**magsislam: 22**

**dralil11: 26**

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 15**

**Crazy-forever: 16**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 26**

**Mockingjay99: 26**

**WendyBooePrescott: 9**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 5**

**Angeltears666- 2**

**Tribute12maddy- 2**

**RIP:**

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone**

**Rita- Killed by Aurora**

**Dashiell- Electrocuted**

**Persephone- Killed by mutt monkey**

**Sparkles- Killed by Ali**

**Asher- Killed by Braxlin**

**Nolan- Drowned by Indigo**

**Ryea- Eaten by Yeti**

**Aspen- Killed by Esa**

**Esa- Killed by Braxlin**

**Kialani- Killed by Braxlin**

**Xetraver- Killed by Braxlin**

**Kate- Killed by mutt monkey and Braxlin**

**Nick- Shot by Kyrie**

**Autumn- Shot by Kyrie**

**Braxlin- Killed by Esa and Indigo**


	22. Crumbling Day 9

**Katniss**

That girl had no right to say those things. The Capitol deserved this for torturing us, and they had to own up.

Just for that, Indigo would not last much longer She would die, and an idea was forming in my mind.

**Ali**

What would we do now? Final 6, two of us, two from our old alliance, and two we were never close to.

We would have to hunt down Aurora or Indigo. Wipe them out, and then hope Seraphin and Rigel die by nature.

Then who knows what could happen.

Kyrie took his bow and his new arrows and I took my sword. Together we set out to find someone.

We went into the blue biome, shocked at what we found. Warm water, warm breezes and beeches with sand like sugar. Why didn't we go here sooner?

It was beautiful.

The beauty was gone quickly.

A knife hit Kyrie in the lower back. Blood poured out and I screamed.

I turned to see Aurora panting behind us, her long hair blowing wildly in the breezes. She held a sword by her side, identical to mine.

I swung my sword wildly at she brought hers to meet me. We were suddenly thrown into a swordfight and I knew we were being featured on television.

She swung low and I blocked, I swung towards her stomach and she blocked. It turned into a dance. We spun and jumped and swung.

The deadly dance had to end. I felt my sword slice through flesh. It snapped bones.

Aurora's head rolled in the sand and I ran over to Kyrie. He was bleeding quickly, and the knife hadn't just hit one spot, but hit and fell, scraping a large gash into him. Kyrie was quickly fading.

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back weakly. The sand around him was a horrible shade of crimson. I pulled away from the kiss and watched as his smile was fixed into place.

Kyrie died with a smile on his face.

I killed his killer. It was all I could do.

There was no way I could stay in the blue sphere. I stormed out of there, keeping my tears locked away as I thought of little Libby who had been pointlessly wishing for her brother to come home.

**Indigo**

I stayed in the blue sphere, waiting for something, anything to happen. I knew very well that the Gamemakers wouldn't like my outburst.

Kai would be proud though. If I died, I hoped he would continue to take care of Morrow for me. The mockingjay loved me.

I heard a strange noise. Something like crumbling or breaking. I looked up to see cracks in the sky. The cracks quickly spread.

The hooting from the forests got much louder. The waves crashed so loudly they were deafening.

The sand fell away from my feet, and I fell with in. The whole biosphere was breaking away.

I knew I wouldn't make it out. When I landed on a rocky plain, it took me a few seconds to die.

My last few seconds were spent cursing.

**Rigel**

Two cannons went off very close together. Phin got very close to me as we waited for nightfall to see who it was.

Then we heard loud swearing followed by a cannon. We looked at each other in shock.

The final 3.

That night, we looked out the castle window while Phin kept one hand on the Pegasus.

First was Aurora. Her picture glared at us and neither of us had too large of a reaction.

Then it was Kyrie. Kyrie. He smiled at us and Seraphin broke a little bit more.

We both hoped Ali wasn't next. She wasn't. It was Indigo.

That meant it was us and Ali.

How could we do this now?

**One chapter of games left! Then I have a sequel planned and you'll see how that works soon. **

**Here's how the winner is chosen. In my hat, each remaining tribute has 10 slips entered. Every time someone votes for a tribute to win, I remove a slip. So get to voting in your reviews!**

**Suddenly, you only have one more time to buy things for a tribute. Everything is suddenly 12 points more expensive, and you will likely have to join up with others to get anything. Here are your points. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue: 11**

**IronyIsAPain: 21**

**Chesire0663: 2**

**CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal: 17**

**miZaru667: 12**

**lastsacrifice: 13**

**magsislam: 22**

**dralil11: 26**

**FlyingBoppers: 14**

**KialaniEvans: 15**

**Crazy-forever: 16**

**UnderTheWeepingWillow: 26**

**Mockingjay99: 26**

**WendyBooePrescott: 9**

**TeamGlimmer: 16**

**EmmaMellark97: 6**

**ChiisanaSakichan: 16**

**Fate Kashigo: 5**

**Angeltears666- 2**

**Tribute12maddy- 2**

**RIP:**

**Tawny- Killed by Emerald**

**Scotty- Killed by Persephone**

**Rita- Killed by Aurora**

**Dashiell- Electrocuted**

**Persephone- Killed by mutt monkey**

**Sparkles- Killed by Ali**

**Asher- Killed by Braxlin**

**Nolan- Drowned by Indigo**

**Ryea- Eaten by Yeti**

**Aspen- Killed by Esa**

**Esa- Killed by Braxlin**

**Kialani- Killed by Braxlin**

**Xetraver- Killed by Braxlin**

**Kate- Killed by mutt monkey and Braxlin**

**Nick- Shot by Kyrie**

**Autumn- Shot by Kyrie**

**Braxlin- Killed by Esa and Indigo**

**Emerald- Killed by Indigo**

**Aurora- Killed by Ali**

**Kyrie- Killed by Aurora**

**Indigo- Killed by Katniss**


	23. Victory

**Ali**

It was me and them. It hurt to think of my friends as 'them'.

I got another Pegasus and started to head to the castle, ready to have a showdown with the two people who loved each other as lovers, and loved me as a friend.

Tears would be shed tonight by whoever won, but only one would live through the night. All I could do was hope that it was me.

My hand on the winged horse felt something ripple. I looked at the Pegasus and almost screamed. Instead of a beautiful white horse, it was a black skeletal horse with bat wings.

Its gentle demeanor quickly turned into a murderous one. A scream echoed from the castle. Seraphin.

The mutt had sharp teeth that it decided it would like to bury in my flesh. But it was designed to torture.

It bit off my fingers letting the blood rush from them and bits of bone show.

It sliced gashes all over me. I slowly bled, seeing my muscle and bits of bone.

The voices in the castle were still yelling, and hoarse sounds came with them.

The skeletal beast eventually sliced at my neck. I died quickly then, grateful for the escape form the pain.

**Rigel**

I shoved Phin behind me as I took the sword and dismembered the mutt.

It got me in a few places. It sliced my face and arms. Seraphin was screaming behind me, telling me that we should just run when a cannon shot off.

Ali was dead. This made Phin sob and fall to the ground while screaming. Too many emotions were falling over her.

Eventually, the thing died. I threw its body parts out the window.

I got next to Phin and held her close. Doing my best to comfort her, I felt her fear. She feared my death, I feared hers.

We were the last two. One of us had to die for the other one to live. Neither of us were prepared for this.

She calmed down slightly and met my eyes, jumping at me to kiss me. We kissed for minutes upon minutes. We didn't go near as far as we did last time we were this passionate, but the love was still strong.

When we finally broke apart, I saw my blood smeared on her face.

She was so flawless. So beautiful. I could lose myself in her eyes and die happy.

I ran my bloody hand through her red curls. She trapped my hand and smiled back at me.

She looked at me in concern and touched the blood on my face gently.

"What are the odds it wasn't venomous, and we'll make it through this?" She asked quietly.

"Close to none." I responded in a nicest way possible. More tears streamed down her face. We couldn't joke about this, or kiss it away.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered through her sobs. It broke me to see her like that. She was hurting, and I had told her I would stop her from hurting.

"You have to live," I said as strongly as I could. "You have to live for your sister, and you have to live for mine. You have to live because I love you, and because I would do anything for you."

"But I love you!" She yelled. I smiled. She loved me, and hearing that one more time, I could die in peace.

**Seraphin**

"NO!" I screamed at his corpse. I tried to drown out his cannon, because if I couldn't hear it, maybe it didn't happen.

But it happened. Rigel was dead. I couldn't let him stay like that. I couldn't let him go.

Instead, I laid him down and closed his silver eyes. My fingers traced over the constellations on his arms and face. I cemented all of my memories of him into a brain and I would never let them go.

A hovercraft sent a ladder down and I grabbed onto it while someone took Rigel's body into a different vehicle.

I won. I didn't want to win. This was horrible. This was wrong.

They injected something into my arm. I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I heard I squeal of happiness. Kayla sat next to me with a sad smile on her face. There were a few tear tracks left on her face and I tried to smile for her.

Rigel. All I could think was Rigel. Opal may or may not hate me.

While I was in the arena, I was willing to give up being Seraphin Grace, and become Seraphin Kuiper.

Now everything was shattered and I would have to go through life alone. No one knew what I was going through now.

I would never let go of my memories, and I would never let go of my alliance.

**That's the last chapter of the games. A sequel will be up very soon. Another SYOT. It's called 'The Lost Children' **

**How do you feel about who won and the way I ended this? **

**Just for kicks, here are the tributes that killed and who they killed. **

**Emerald- Tawny**

**Persephone- Scotty **

**Braxlin- Asher, Esa, Xetraver, Kate, Kialani **

**Esa- Aspen, Braxlin**

**Indigo- Nolan, Braxlin, Emerald **

**Kyrie- Autumn, Nick**

**Aurora- Kyrie, Rita **


End file.
